Scars
by Ayr-Ren
Summary: Eh, Another GW highschool story... But this time! They are the teachers! Haha. StudentTeacher relationships? :O
1. Healing Scars

Scars

Chapter 1: 

Healing Scars

By: Yuy Ren

"What the HELL are they thinking? I canNOT take 12 courses this year! It just doesn't WORK!!" Jenna screamed furiously, as she slammed her locker shut, causing the students nearby to turn their heads. However, those students only looked on with mild interest; this scene before them was not so unfamiliar. Jenna was known to have outbursts of emotion and would occasionally scare onlookers with her self-ranting. Jenna stomped down the hall, smashing lockers at random.

" 'I can't take 12 courses' I said." **SLAM! " 'Oh, don't worry, honey, there's always night school" ****SLAM! "and weekends! Oh and also your winter break!' " **SLAM******! "Mom, Dad, I have a life! " **SLAM******! "And friends!" ****SLAM! "and a boyfri-....ok, wait, don't have one of those..but that doesn't MATTER!"** SLAM! ****

NOW people were starting to get a little scared... a girl that had smashed in six lockers on Monday morning was not someone you would like to mess with. Jenna's worry was incomprehensible to most people. She had been getting top marks in pretty much everything she took, but somehow, this being her senior year, her parents were asking for more. Twelve courses... that's four more courses than the average senior year high-schooler at AYR High.

Students murmured on about Jenna's peculiar behavior and somehow... the gossip conversations switched to something about a new transfer teacher...and something about him being very good looking.

888888888888@888888888888

As he walked down the hall, he could feel the eyes on him. They were scorching his skin... such piercing power. Suddenly, he no longer felt comfortable and quickened his steps. Room 207... Room 207.... 206, no... 208... no... Wait, where was 207? Oh yeah... the hallway had two walls, he turned around and walked into room 207. 

It was a noisy class. Apparently nobody noticed his entrance. Well, one boy had seen him come in and grinned his way, but turned around and continued to converse with his classmates. 

Apparently my student-looks are still present He thought and cleared his throat... several times... until he made sure the message of He-Is-Boss got through. 

Being a man of very few words, he briefly eyed the class, during which interval he conducted a head count. One was missing. A girl. He looked down at his attendance list and read through the names. He had looked at the photo of every student in his 2 classes and for this Senior Year Chemistry-University Prep. Course, the only face missing was...

"I'm sorry I'm late!" came from the door that had just swung open. He eyed her... then stared. 

"Nina!" he breathed.

She glanced at him, obviously confused. "Huh? I'm sorry, my name's Relena Darlian... You must have mistaken me for someone else."

He stared again and Relena was beginning to feel a little uneasy. He looked lost for a moment but quickly wiped the look off his face. That's right. He thought, I HAVE mistaken you for someone else... Nina... is different. Less open. But they look so much alike, how can that- Realizing that the entire class was starting to shift around restlessly and the poor girl was still standing at the doorway, pinned down by his stare. He shook his head ever so slightly and motioned her to sit down. 

Clearing his throat for real, he commenced with the introduction. "I'm Mr. Yuy filling in for Ms. Rey. I'm here for the remainder of the year."

88888888888@88888888888

Jenna spent the entire Chemistry class period glancing over a Relena. Her friend had been short of breath for a really long time, clearly shocked by the stare she received earlier. Those were pretty intense, even for Relena, the girl who was known to be immune to stares and hardly ever shying away. This new teacher didn't speak another complete sentence for the rest of the time. As a matter of fact, he only said the words "Read this.", "Do this.", and  "any questions?" and used them interchangeably. However his handouts and notes on the board were very specific, not giving much to ask for questions, hence the class stayed silent, and frantically copied off the board, hopelessly trying to match Mr. Yuy's speed.

Relena was still in shock, but occasionally, Jenna noticed that she stole a few glances at Mr.Yuy, but lowered her head as soon as she noticed that Jenna had noticed. Taking down the last few lines of notes from the board, Jenna prepared, in her mind, a list of questions she will ask her friend at lunch.

8888888888888@88888888888888

Heero entered the apartment and threw his set of keys into the key basket hanging by the door. He noticed that two other sets were present. One set had a little violin ornament attached and the other a Chinese dragon. The laughter from one of the rooms in this five bedroom apartment (A.N. Do those even exist?? O_o) and the clink of wineglasses confirmed his suspicion. He rubbed his thumbs against his forehead, hoping for the mild headache to disappear, slung his jacket on a kitchen stool, got himself a wineglass from the cupboard and followed the laughter. 

"And then he said. 'I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Is there anything I can get you?' HAHA! Good thing it was my break spare and I was around. Had to pull him away from the stunned students." Quatre laughed, red-faced. The blonde had obviously been drinking and with his alcohol tolerance, or lack thereof, he probably only had one or two sips. He and Wufei were sprawled on the floor, enjoying some good red wine. 

Wufei took a sip and snorted. "Knowing him, that was probably the longest sentence he said in the entire day. Can't believe I missed it. All the fun happens when I'm teaching. But what was with the 'is there anything I can get you?' " Wufei inquired, more like making conversation than actually curious. 

"I was distracted." It came from behind the two drinking friends and as they turned around, they saw Heero at the doorway. Heero sighed and entered the room, sat down beside Wufei leaning against Quatre's bed and held out his wineglass.

"Distracted?" Quatre exclaimed in awe as Wufei filled the waiting wineglass. "distracted enough to knock a student down the stairs? On your first day too! And the 'is there anything I can get you!" HAHA, how does that fit in? That doesn't even make sense! What happened to the old-fashioned 'Are you ok?' " 

"I told you, I was distracted." Heero said monotonously and chugged down his drink. 

"You were distracted? What? Earth stopped rotating too?" Came the reply from the doorway as a braided 24 year-old walked into the room, with a wineglass in hand. He plopped down beside Quatre, tsk-ing (A.N. that a word?) "Man! Drinking without me, eh? Come on, spread the joy!" Not waiting for Wufei to serve him, he grabbed the bottle and started pouring some himself. 

Heero could sense by the silence in the room that the three were waiting for him to speak. Sighing once more he started talking. "It's about Nina. I don't know, I saw this student in my first class and I thought it was Nina so.."

"Dude, it's ok." Duo interrupted. Suddenly the light atmosphere in the room disappeared. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't feel like it."

"Hn."

The silence was broken with a knock on the doorframe and a tall man shadowed over the group. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, Trowa, but it's welcomed." Quatre murmured and waved at Trowa to hand over his wineglass in his left hand.

Handing it over, Trowa sat down and threw a plaque onto the center of the campfire. "Check it out."

Heero, glad for the interruption and change of topic, picked up the plaque. "Employee of the month?" He read, raising an eyebrow. 

"They give those at gas stations?" Quatre asked, giving the filled glass back to Trowa.

"Apparently so…. SO… Heero, how was your first day of school? Haha." 

"Interesting." Heero voiced whilst thinking. Gonna be a LONG year.

_____________________________________

  


TBC

Thank you for reading and if you're reading from Fanfiction.net. **Please Review!!!! .**


	2. Remembering Scars

Scars

Chapter 2: 

Remembering Scars

By: Yuy Ren

It was just past midnight, Jenna noted, as she glanced at the clock on the wall in her bedroom. A year ago, she would have been lo~ng in bed. But this year, without pulling a few nighters, she didn't think that those twelve courses could be claimed. Somehow her mother's "Even if you fail, we still love you." didn't comfort her. Especially when those words were said through barred teeth and with a visible vein. Jenna sighed and hit the books again. At least, after one year, I'll be out of the hell hole. That thought bringing SOME peace of mind as she started to concentrate on the jumbled mess of words that were supposed to be saying something about chemical reactions.

88888888888@888888888888

_"The Sky is Blue". Pretty nice DVD. Something about it being a chick flick.. Oh well. Nina will like it. I think. I looked up at the apartment building. Pretty expensive rent. But Nina's with me. It'll be ok. I fumbled through the keys. The one with the dolphin. Yes that's right. I remember. Nina gave me that dolphin a few years back. Said it was a cute keychain and if I lost it, she'd cry. She had such a sad face. Oh no, I don't want to make Nina cry. I'll keep the dolphin, no Nina, I didn't mean it when I said it was stupid… I'm serious. It's very pre—pretty. See? I said it. It's pretty. It's beautiful. Just like you, Nina. Yeah, wipe those tears. Red. No, they are tears. They cannot be red. Red? Why? Nina? What's wrong, what's with this red? Where did that gash on your forehead come from? NO. Sop it. Why won't it stop? So much blood. Stop it… stop.. Nina.. NINA!  _

"Dude! Dude, wake it!" Heero could feel someone shaking him. He opened his eyes. It took a few seconds for the room to take shape and then the figures in it. Four figures, all standing around him like a bunch of freaked maniacs. Are they ok? 

"What?"

"Um.. yeah… we were sorta, you know, WONDERING THE SAME THING! Sup with you, man?" Duo looked shocked and his free flowing hair seemed ghostly by the pale light coming from the hallway. Well, it did before Quatre abruptly switched on the light, blinding everyone in the room, making Trowa flinch and Duo yell. 

"Sorry."

Heero glanced about, and tried to look as calm as he possibly could. Those dreams don't leave one's mind instantly, but linger… for quite some time, actually. He knew they were waiting for him to speak again. Since everyone knew exactly what this is about, it's going to be a game of "Play the fool and pretend you are clueless." Heero sighed, taking the dice. "What's wrong?"

"Um.. are you ok?" Quatre voiced, rolling the dice after Heero.

"Yeah, I'm fine—I mean, why shouldn't I b-"

"Cut the crap!" Duo shouted. Heero sighed Leave it to Duo to flip the game board. "Come on, Heero. We all know it's about Nina. It became kind of obvious after the first 30 times you've woken up in the middle of the night, screaming 'Nina!' "

"I scream?"

"Hell, yeah." All others nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't matter. I'm fine. Go to bed." Heero tried to flip the covers and go back to sleep, or at least pretend, but Duo caught his arm. 

"Heero, you're a good friend, so I'm just going to break it to you. Nina's DEAD!"

Trowa raised an eyebrow, completely curious why Duo chose this night to dig his grave. None of them have ever mentioned Nina in front of Heero. She was the forbidden topic. But apparently, this long-haired one didn't care if he wasn't going to leave here without a black eye.

"I know." 

Trowa raised the other eyebrow. Ok, no black eye, but admittance, too? This is too much.

"I know she's dead. My sister's dead."

8888888888@88888888888

"Did you hear the news?" Relena inquired Jenna as they were walking towards first morning class. Jenna stared at Relena, wondering what news she was talking about. School gossip? Nah, must be something about actual TV broadcasted news. So what interesting thing did today's morning paper say that Relena would actually pay attention to?

"Uh, No, Haven't heard any news, but I've read about some psycho who escaped the mental asylum downtown…"

"That's the one." Relena confirmed, giving her an incomprehensible look. Suddenly, Relena's eyes shifted and following her glace, Jenna saw that it pointed directly at Mr. Yuy's retreating figure. Observing her friend for several seconds, Jenna concluded that even though it was not her business, she should, and will, ask.

"Relena… Relena… over here… ok.. Um.. Correct me if I'm wrong, and I don't think I am. But have you been paying Mr. Stare a little too much attention?"

"Mr. Who?"

"Mr. Yuy, godammit!"

"Oh.. right… I mean, NO, of course not. How so?... Oh you mean how I just stared at him until he rounded the corner… that kind of attention? Well… I- stop nodding.. Ok, I don't know, he looks familiar. Like somehow, I know him or something… isn't that weird? I mean, I swear I've never seen him before, but then again.. I'm not so sure… do I make sense?… … you can nod now…"

Jenna stared at her friend for some time, not sure what to make of it. She remembered how Mr. Yuy had stared at Relena on the first day. Was he feeling the way Relena was feeling just now? Ok wait…Jenna shuddered, shaking her head too freaky… let's not go there. "Hehe."

"Hehe, what?"

RIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!

"Hehe, we're late for class…"

888888888@8888888888

Heero could have sworn that Relena's gaze did not leave him until he had rounded that corner. He sincerely hoped that she didn't notice his quickening of step. Must have been shocked by the stare I had given He concluded, it's not like she knows something regarding Nina. He thought to himself as he handed out the test papers that had taken him all weekend to mark. He was not as amused as his roommates were by the test paper with a picture of a bulldog labeled 'Mr. Yuy'. Young Rofis Cablinor it was. Heero smiled inwardly to himself as he saw Rofis' shocked face as he stared at the 'Come see me' note beside the pretty bulldog illustration. 

"We're sorry we're late." Came the chorused reply from the door as Jenna and Relena stepped into the classroom. Heero didn't say anything, but motioned them to take their seats. However, he couldn't help but notice Relena's stare once more. Quickly, he handed out the rest of the papers and stopped by Jenna's desk, looking at her, before giving her the paper.

98%. Jenna smiled to herself. Not bad at all. She quickly turned around and before she could ask, Relena was shoving the 68% into her face. Jenna lowered the test to look at her friend. Then smiled as sincerely as she could, but only causing Relena to scoff at her. 

"I get it already; you beat me by like… 50%."

"29"

"Whatever, I don't know how you do it… I've studied for this thing too… dammit."

"Cheer up, it's only the second test. There will be plenty more."

"Goody!" Relena exclaimed in sarcasm, not understanding why "plenty more" is such a good thing. Just going to be more opportunities to show how NOT well she's doing. 

"Girls in the back." Heero said, without a hint of treat or annoyance. However, that seemed to do the trick and they shut up.

Heero continued with the lesson, only briefly going over the next unit and then started writing out notes on the board, with speed that made his students eat his chalk dust.

888888888@888888888

Humming to herself, Relena walked down the street. It was dark already, she noted, and grimaced at the fact that she had stayed after school until Six o'clock. If it weren't for Jenna's badminton tryouts, she would have left before the bell finished ringing. Sighing, Relena concluded that she was such a good friend.

Tap.Tap.

Relena stopped humming and slowed her steps so her own footsteps would not interfere with her trying to listen to the sound.

Tap. Tap.

It seemed like normal sounds of footsteps. Nothing to worry about. Relena started to walk again, but didn't hum.

Tap. TAP.

She quickened her footsteps, and suddenly a flashback of earlier that morning came to her mind.

_"Uh, No, Haven't heard any news, but I've read about some psycho who escaped the mental asylum downtown…"_

TAP TAP TAP TAP

She started to run.

** TAP TAP TAP TAP **

Ok, convinced that she was indeed being followed, her running footsteps were accompanied by shrieks coming from her throat as fear started to rise.

Barely able to keep up with her own feet, she raced down the block, cursing over the fact that she had to live so far. The next thing she knew, her face was one with the cement floor and a pain shot through her body. Not a good time to trip!

The tapping were getting closer, looking back, Relena could see the running figure of a man. By the looks from his build, he was about 30-40 years old. Ok, DEFINITELY NOT A GOOD TIME TO TRIP! 

FLASH.

Bright light. Relena raised her arms in front of her face, trying to shield herself from the light. Headlights. Car!

The car screeched to a stop and she could hear the driver getting out. He seemed to walk towards her. He tried to remove her arm from her face, but she kicked him and screamed. She landed a solid fist onto his face, but the fist was caught by his hand soon after.

"It's ok. It's me." 

Relena blinked and looked up. "Mr. Yuy?"

"Who was chasing you? I didn't catch him."

"I don't know. I , he.."

Her pained face, about to burst to tears… seemed to much like Nina's, Heero noticed reluctantly. He would never want Nina to cry like this. Not knowing what to do with the girl. He embraced her in a hug.

8888888888@8888888888

"This your house?" Heero asked as he shifted the car to parking and pointed to a house partly hidden by trees.

"Yes." Relena muttered, not even looking up. She opened the door on her side.

"Wait. I'll walk you."

"Huh? No, it's ok. You don't need to, really." Relena stuttered, still flustered about the earlier experience of being chased and almost getting run over.

"It's not safe. I'll walk you." His comment gave no room for any more contradicting words.

Walking beside her, he stepped up the front porch, lifting both his shoulders as a gust of cold wind breathed by his neck. She rang the doorbell and a muffled yell came from inside. A second later, the door opened and an older lady presented herself. She was smiling and looked a little flushed, she smiled at Relena but that smile faded as her face turned to look at Heero.

"Odin." She whispered under her breath, barely audible. However, she was soon to regain her composure. She smiled at him palely and motioned Relena to come inside.

Relena, not noticing the change in the woman's reaction, began to explain. "Oh Mom, this is Mr. Yuy, my chemistry teacher, he gave me a ride home after I was chased by this weird guy."

Mrs. Darlian's gaze never left Heero during the entire time Relena spoke. "That's great, honey. Congratulations."

"Huh?"

Mrs. Darlian didn't respond to Relena's inquiry, but merely grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house. 

"Thank you. Bye." She said curtly to Heero and shut the door in his face.

Heero stared for a few seconds, then turned around and walked to his car. 

"Odin?... My father?"

__________________________________

OK, that's it for Chapter Two…. Hehe…yeah… 

If you are reading from Fanfiction.net. **Please Review!!  **

Um… from the people last time:

**Mi-Mi Piker**: thank you for your support! Keep reading and reviewing plz!

**Bama**: Well, now you know who Nina is (~_) !!

To be continued… I hope soon…


	3. Mending Scars

Scars

Chapter 3: 

Mending Scars

By: Yuy Ren

Tossing her jacket onto the stool by the door, Jenna entered her house, noting the dimly lit hallway in front of her. She walked around the house, switching on lights at random, checking bedrooms, bathrooms, and closets, looking for a living creature. Concluding that she was alone, since her parents were apparently out and knowing for a fact that she was an only child, she locked herself in her room and started up her computer. 

Game time. she thought happily to herself, going through the various PC game CDs hidden under her bed. Jenna's mother had a strict rule of no games during the week-day and only 1 hour on the weekends. Oh yeah, and also no phone from 5-7 pm, no TV for more than half an hour a night…. Before, she had wondered how other kids managed so well. But it didn't take long before she found out that she was the only 7 year old kid that was not allowed to eat more than two ice cream cones a week.  

Sighing, Jenna shook her head. Going through her mothers Rule-List always gave her a slight headache. Upon Jenna's 9th birthday, she noticed that since her parents always came home late, leaving her with hours to herself, there really wasn't anybody around to reinforce those rules. So with her saved up money, she bought games, ice cream, went to the movies, and started living life as a normal kid. As long as her marks didn't drop, her parents would never know. Having kept it up for 8 years, it was starting to grow on her and now, she couldn't imagine life without ….. living. 

Placing the CD into the CD-Drive, Jenna prepared for a few hours of fun…

RING!

Ok then… a few seconds of fun.. Sighing, she switched off her computer and made her way toward the door, answering the interrupting bell-ringer. 

"Jen! Help me with these groceries." greeted Jenna's mother at the door. "and your Dad called my office earlier. Said that he'd be late. Something about slippery weathermen and cursed roads... or was the other way around.."

"Good to see you too, Mom."

"Have you started on your homework?"

"Yes," Jenna lied. "I'm almost done." she lied again.

"Good. You know I'm going to the parent-teacher interviews tomorrow night. I would like to talk to all your teachers and I expect an excellent report from them."

"Yes, Mom."

"Ok. I'll make dinner. You go finish up your work."

Yeah, I'll go start it. Without another word. Jenna got her schoolbag and started to take out her chemistry textbook, ready to tackle the monstrous pile of homework Mr. Yuy had graciously left for them.

888888888@8888888888

Maybe I give to little homework. Heero thought to himself as he was marking the quizzes. These are horrible.

There was a knock on the door, answered by Heero's monotonous "Come in." Looking up to see Rofis, the bulldog boy, Heero smirked ever so slightly.

The boy nervously entered the room, abruptly closing the door behind him, only to notice, as he tried to walk, that he caught his T-shirt in the door. Trying to put on a cool façade, he opened the door, pulled on his T-Shirt, and closed it again. However, no eye contact with the teacher was the only hint Heero needed to confirm that the boy was very nervous. Seeming as if Rofis would not be the one to start the conversation, Heero took initiative.

"Nice drawing. I'm told that it had my… facial characteristics." Baka, Duo.

"Um… should I thank you or apologize to you… sir."

Not bothering to respond, Heero pulled out a photograph from his back pocket. He handed it to Rofis, who hesitated, but took it at length. "Those are my friends. They would like you to do a caricature for each of them." Not knowing how Quatre and Duo had talked him into doing this, Heero waited for a response.

"Um… do I get extra credit?"

"I won't _deduct marks."_

"Will do." 

888888888@888888888

At a very nervous state, Mrs. Darlian entered the school. Following the-sign-for-lost-parents, she made her way to the school's front office. Entering nervously, she started to ask for Mr. Yuy. But the secretary held up a hand and stopped Mrs. Darlian in mid sentence. Thinking that the secretary's action was very rude, but needing the favor of this large lady, she shut up and waited in silence whilst listening to the secretary talking to someone on the phone.

"No, I can't do that. I'm sorry. This is a school and it is against the rules and regulation. NO. I told you already. I have strict rules to keep me from doing that. No, not even for you."

Mrs. Darlian raised an eyebrow, eyes warming a little. A woman so serious in her work cannot have bad intents.

"NO, I told you, I can't. But… if you want, you can make an arrangement with me for Saturday night. We'll go to that _superb_ restaurant of yours then ok? It's just that if I skip any more hours, I won't get my bonus for this month."

I take that back.  

"Yes dear, that will do.. Oh and also don't forget to get… Oh hold on… I've got someone who's waiting…with arms crossed… and tapping feet… OK Dear, I'll have to call you back. Bye, hon. … Yes. How may I help you?"

Deciding not to comment, Mrs. Darlian went ahead with her question. "I would like to find Mr. Yuy, please."

"Take the stairs to your right, over there… no YOUR right. It's the third door down from there. Room 207."

"Thank you." Mrs. Darlian muttered and headed towards the stairs.

The room was not hard to find. It was getting past those students in the hallway that was the hard part. Statistics stand to be true, ¼ of kids are obese. 

As she was about to enter room 207, a young man holding a photograph exited, gave her a courteous nod and sprinted down the hall.

"May I help you?"

The closeness of the voice startled Mrs. Darlian. She turned to face Heero, who was standing by the door. Mrs. Darlian nodded curtly. "Yes, I would like to speak to you… about my daughter… Relena Darlian. I do believe you are her teacher."

"Interviews don't start until six."

"I know, but… I feel that I should speak to y—I'm sorry. I… I don't know where to begin."

"Start at the beginning, it's a good place to start." The words surprised Heero, noting mentally that it was not his talking style. Duo must have rubbed off on me.

"Mr. Yuy. Do… oh my gosh… Do you know a man by the name of Odin Lowe?"

Expecting that this was what the conversation was about, but still caught off guard, Heero took a few seconds to get his thoughts straight before responding.

"He was my father."

"Was?"

"He died four years ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I… I came here because I was wondering where I could find him… You really do look so much alike."

"Hn."

"I…"

"What does this have to do with Relena?" Heero breathed, already guessing the answer, but needing confirmation from her words.

"Odin Lowe… is… _was…her father."_

888888888@8888888888

Rofis ran down the street, heading for the only house he went to when he's fed up with his house. He knows the route so well that if he had to run blindfolded, he'd be able to do it. Crossing the street and all. Half out of breath, he arrived at the door and buzzed the doorbell without hesitancy.

"Jenna, open up!"

There was a click from the inside, then running footsteps, followed by fumbling with the door handle and then a face. "Rove? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me, put your contacts on, dammit. And let me in!"

"Not with that attitude."

Sighing, Rofis gave in. "Look, Jen, I'm real sorry. I just came out of that mad house and all. Cut me some slack, huh?"

Jenna moved back and let him enter. Briefly noting that Rofis wasn't wearing a jacket, and knowing that early-March evenings were not the warmest times, she offered him a sweater, which he gratefully accepted.

"So.." she started, trying to make conversation with her shivering friend. "Is this about your brother or your parents?"

"Both, but I don't want to talk about it, ok?" He muttered and slumped down on her beanbag chair. It had been like this for a long time. Once in a while, Rofis would show up at her door, usually without a jacket and with shoes barely on and hardly ever tied. Even with her parent's ridiculous rules, Rofis' appearance at the house didn't bother them. Jenna never found out the reason behind it. She thought that if she couldn't bring her friends over on week-days, then why would her parents let boys come over any time they want. Actually Jenna thought, backtracking, not _every_ boy. Only one boy. Rofis. Mom and Dad always let Rofis stay here. Probably because we were childhood friends. Still not making much sense out of it, she let the subject drop and turned to do her homework, not minding the shivering guy sitting behind her. 

"Damn, this was a crappy day." Rofis sighed, more to himself than to the studying Jenna. "Think I could spend the night here?"

Jenna sighed. "Why do you bother to ask? You know what the answer is considering you've spent the night here at least once every month. The guestroom is practically yours! Why don't you just move in here?"

"Can I?"

"NO! Get outta my room. I'm busy."

"Um… could I borrow a pen? I need to draw a few… caricatures.."

"Fine! Take, take!"

Grabbing a pen from her, Rofis headed out her room and up the stairs to the guestroom/attic on the third floor.

8888888888@8888888888

Knowing for sure that he won't get a good night sleep, Heero sat up from his bed and, noting that it was 2:30 AM, turned on the radio on his night table. Keeping it low so as not to wake up the others, he listened to the soft music for a few moments, letting the conversation of earlier that evening flood back into his mind.

_"Relena is my … sister?"_

_"Half-sister, you share a father."_

Heero had been speechless. Even his usual 'Hn.' would not come out from his throat. Relena was 7 years younger than he was. [A.N. Heero = 24, Relena = 17]. It was about eight years ago that his parents divorced. Heero had never found the reason behind it. But now he knew, it was Relena; the girl from an affair. 

Nina had been five years old when the divorce occurred. Odin had taken her whilst Heero had to live with his mother. She was a weak woman, in need of someone to take care of her, 

and since Odin… I mean… _father had graciously left her, all the responsibility was dumped onto me. Heero smirked dryly. Father couldn't even protect Nina. Heero spat. Then, his thoughts went back to Mrs. Darlian. She had a desperate look that even Heero could not ignore. Those pleading eyes were haunting his mind._

_"Please, Mr. Yuy. You mustn't tell my daughter. She mustn't know. She mustn't know. I came here to ask of two things. Find Odin and if he was alive, tell him to stay away from Relena. I would tell you the same thing, Mr. Yuy, but since you are her teacher, there isn't anything I can do. But please! You mustn't tell her. I want her to grow up without such troubled thoughts. Please, please don't tell her."_

He didn't promise, or say anything in return, but with a grown woman sobbing in his presence, the image itself would never allow him to reveal Mrs. Darlian's burden to her most precious person.

__________________________

To be Continued .

If you're reading from Fanfiction.Net **Please Review!**

Oh yeah… I don't know how it slipped my mind but this is for This chapter, and the two before it:

I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't pretend to own it. I just have my little fun with messing with the characters. .;;

Hm.. Ok , now in response to people:

**ally127: **thanks for your support! Keep reading, and you'll know more (^_^)

**Bama****: Lol, I hear you, it can get really frustrating at times. But to let you in on a secret, spell check is my best friend! (at least… in a sense, it is)I can't really spell :p  but I'm trying. Yeah… I noticed some mistakes in the other chapter but I have re-uploaded the edited version. (^_^)**

**gundam06serenity: **I did! :p  thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing! **:D**

**Mi-Mi Piker:** Thanks, you really know how to boost one's morale. I'll keep working on it… need to get better.. must get better MUAHAHAHA….. *ahem*…. Yes…

**Mithros****: Lol, sorry to make you wait .  But yeah, I'm glad you like it J**

**Vylian**** Li: Freaky you say? Yeah, I guess in a way… you have to wrap your head around the whole, Relena being younger and Heero's her teacher idea… But then again, now she's his half-sibling, how's that for freaky? Lol. But I wouldn't exactly say forbidden territory… I mean, have you SEEN what's out there? .;; lol. And come on, Heero doesn't really go around punching people… he's tranquil most of the time… *rolls eyes* if it's a little OOC, I'm sorry. I tried. .;;**

Yeah, once again. I live on Reviews… .


	4. Tending Scars

Scars

Chapter 4: 

Tending Scars

By: Yuy Ren

Looking at the large pile of test papers, Quatre thought of Trowa, wondering how much he will have to pay him to mark all of them. Sighing, knowing that Trowa's fee would be more than Quatre made being a teacher, he hesitantly picked up one and started to work. He had overheard students talk about how teachers have it easy, that they go out of their way to torture students.Heck Quatre thought, kids think they are SO important. If I had extra time, I'd rather go down to the night club with Duo than stay home on Sunday night, marking.

RIINNG

"Yuy-Maxwell-Barton-Winner-Chang residence. How may I help you?"

"Quat, don't, I repeat, DO NOT answer the phone like that again. I swear if a girl I'm trying to hook up with called and you answer like that, I'm going to chop you up and serve you to Trowa." Duo's voice came through the phone, only half joking.

"What's wrong with 'How may I help you?' " Quatre retorted, smirking to himself.

"Ah…­ I was talking abo- Quat! You KNOW what I mean. Whatever, come down to the club ok? Reserved you a seat by the pretty lady." 

"Hehe, tempting Duo, but I'm busy. Talk to you later."

Hanging up before Duo could respond, Quatre set out to once again mark tests.

888888888@888888888

From the distance, Trowa watched Duo scream into the receiver and slamming the pay phone down, then slowly made his way back to where Trowa and Wufei sat.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Trowa.

"Blondie hung up on me. Damn, that fiddle fiddler." 

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "fiddle fiddler?"

"Shut up, I couldn't think of anything on the spot."

888888888@888888888

Blinking twice, Jenna realized why her face felt like it was melting off. The morning sun had taken possession of half her room and was shining flat onto her face. Sighing, she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. 

The humming from down the hall startled her, and it took her a moment to realize that Rofis had stayed over and is now happily singing in the kitchen. She dressed herself and proceeded to join her singing friend to breakfast, not to song. 

"Go~o~O~d morning, Jen~n~A!" 

"Please don't sing."

"Sorry."

"What are you still doing here?  Don't you need to go home and get your bag before you head to school?"

"Actually, I already did. I got it about an hour earlier. Went when my house was still asleep, I thought I wouldn't be able to get into here again, but your mom sure wakes up early." Rofis commented, making conversation as he got out his bag as proof. Then opening his bag, he fished out a Palm Pilot. The newest make. Jenna knew that by the angle Rofis was holding it, he took it out meaning to show off. Jenna thought that since it's early and she was tired, might as well let him have his fun.

"What's that?"

"A palm pilot, what does it look like?"

"That's cool, wish I had one."

"Yeah? I wish you had one too, there are some cool games on this thing that are two player. Get one, Jen."

"Me broke.

"Yeah? You're broke a lot lately. Why don't you get a job? I heard the gas station down the street is hiring."

Jenna thought about if for a second. It had been a long time since her last job, which she had to quit because school, no wait, mom got in the way. Liking the idea that her bank account will have deposits rather than withdrawals, she placed 'Get a Job' into her mental things-to-do list. 

888888888@8888888888

"Jenna, you have GOT to help me." Relena stated, very firmly, as she grabbed her friends shoulder and stared into her eyes. 

"What can I do for you, Miss Relena?" Jenna mocked as Relena rolled her eyes. Shaking her head, reminding herself of the business at hand, Relena pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Jenna. "I want you to take this paper, and give it to someone. Will you do that for me?"

Jenna eyed the paper suspiciously, and then eyed Relena suspiciously. 

"Do I get to read it?"

"No."

"Then I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"Ok!­ fine, read it. But PROMISE me you won't say anything." Jenna nodded and mimed zipping up her mouth. She unfolded the paper and read, eyes wider by each line. 

"WHAT THE HE- " Relena covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence and demanded her to shut up.

"You said you won't say anything. OK, you read it, now deliver it!"

"But this is-"

"I KNOW what it is, jeez, I wrote it after all. Come on Jenna please? Just deliver it for me, please?"

"OK, who's and where's the lucky guy?"

"Um.. he's in the faculty lounge…­and goes by the name of.. Mr. Yuy."

88888888@888888888

Jenna walked down the hall, towards to faculty lounge on the second floor. She had never, in her entire life, thought that she would be delivering a love letter to a teacher, even if it wasn't her letter. Jenna had asked how it happened, and Relena told the entire story about how Mr. Yuy, like a knight in shining armor, came and rescued her when she was in distress and was chased by an unknown 'bad guy'. She had looked so animated when she described how Mr. Yuy had held her close, and comforted her. All this was explained with dreamy eyes, as if Relena was merely reciting the event for her own benefit, not to inform Jenna. 

The letter; Relena hadn't signed it. The sender was 'your secret admirer'. How cliché Jenna thought, as she opened the faculty lounge door. She poked her head it and peeked around. Nobody was there. She entered the room, seeing multiple messy desks in one gigantic, air conditioned room, with TV and couch too. Jenna shook her head, getting back on track and walked around looking for chemistry content on any of the desks. Then, by pure luck, she noticed familiar writing and saw that it was her chemistry test.

Bingo. 

She placed the letter on the desk and turned to --- meet Mr. Yuy face to face. He gave her an incomprehensive look and tried to look beyond her at his desk. 

"What are you doing?"

:Nothing.. um I mean.. I'm doing something, obviously… I was supposed to get something for Mr. Darak, my math teacher."

"Math office is down the hall."

"Oh it is, is it? I'm sorry, I messed up, see I came up the stairs on the left wing and then I got disoriented because if you flip the school to the mirror image, this would be the math …­ office…­I'll just go now.. have a nice-" not finishing her sentence, she ran out the door.

Heero stared after her, knowing that the girl had lied, and then turned around to see what the girl had dropped on his desk. He picked up the piece of paper that was not there before he went on coffee break and read it. It was typed.

_Hello, _

_I know I haven't known you for a long time_

_but I would like to say that you are a very_

_nice person and definitely someone I would_

_like to get to know better. I hope that when_

_you find out who I am, you would feel the_

_same way. _

_Your Secret Admirer._

He read it again, and then put it down onto the table. He glanced over at the test on top of the pile, reading the name. 'Jenna Gollins.'

888888888@888888888

Leaning over a sink in the girl's bathroom, Jenna took a deep breath. She was so surprised to see Mr. Yuy pop out of nowhere. Heck, she didn't even  hear him open the door, or walk across the room. How can anyone be so quiet? Splashing some cold water onto her face, she calmed down and prepared to tell Relena that mission was accomplished. But now, she had to get to that interview down at the gas station. Rofis, who knew that she would go to the interview, had already scheduled it for her. Thanks Rove, Jenna thought sincerely. You're a real pal.

Half and hour later, Jenna found herself face to face with an old man, asking her a bunch of questions.

"So, Wendy."

"Jenna"

"Right, Wendy, why are you interested in this job?"

"Jenna."

"No, I'm Mark, this is my gas station." The old man claimed, pointing at the sign that said 'Mark's Gas Station.'

"You going to answer me or not, Wendy?"

Not bothering to argue, she proceeded to answer the question. "I'm interested in this job because I believe it would help build my experience and social skills."

"You want money, don't you?"

"Money would be nice too…"

"I'll tell you something, kid, forget about all those things people tell you to say when an employer asks 'Why are you interested?' On my turf, money is the best answer. I want people who want money, because money is a good motivation! T'makes them young'uns work hard. Because if they don't they aint going to get that money." Mark puffed, leaning closer to Jenna.

"Um…­ ok sir. I would like to work here because I need money."

"Good on you, mate. You got the job. You'l start…. Now"

Wow, that was easy.

"Now, Tom over there will show you around." Mark leaned out the window of his small office and hollered the name until a call was returned. Within moments, a brown haired young man entered the office. 

"You called?"

"Tom, my boy," Mark puffed. Getting up and walking towards to the young man, "this here's Wendy, she's new."

"I can see that, Mark."

"I'd like you to show her around, how everything works and so on, she's taking the Monday evening and Friday evening shifts. You're my only full-time employee. So do me this favor, Tom, and I'll think about giving you another plaque."

The young man made a face. "Mark, keep the plaque, how about a bonus?"

"I'll think about it. That will depend on your performance. I'll have my eye on you, young man, be nice to the lady."

"Don't worry, Mark, I'm a perfect gentleman." With that, the young man winked at Jenna and motioned her to follow him.

88888888@88888888

Jenna followed Tom for about half an hour as he showed her around, and also familiarized her with the technical 'gas-station slang', as he called it. He talked about everything from what she needs to take care of and what everybody else took care of. Then he proceeded to talk about the working habits of every worker, finally finishing off with introducing her to everybody at the gas station while talking about when the breaks are.

"And this here's Tina. She's the first cashy." He said as he motioned to a girl at one of the cash registers. 

"It means I'm cashier for station one." She translated, winking and Jenna. Jenna could do nothing but smile back.

"Yeah, and her next break is in 15 minutes, when she'll have a 15 minutes break which Gordon over there will cover for her and she'll cover him later. They are married."

"Really?" Jenna stared astounded, it seemed a little odd for Gordon looked at least twice Tina's age, who looked about 20.

"Oh, sorry. Being married to another employee of this station means that you are partners. Break partners. You cover one another at breaks and since I'm the full-time employee, I'm married to everybody here." Tom said with a surprisingly straight face.

"So who am I married to?" Jenna braved to ask.

"Well, so far, just me. When you get into actually working here, in a few weeks, we'll be able to tell who you work best with and who can most easily cover for you. Since this is a pretty big station with an auto-repair shop and a convenience store in the back, both Mark's, by the way, we need a running system for all the workers here.

Jenna glanced around and noticed the auto repair shop for the first time. Tom had mentioned earlier that every seven hours of work adds up to one bag of potato ships. Employers were allowed to take a small bag of chips for every seven hours of work.

The people are nice, Jenna thought. I could get used to this.

Tom stopped walking and gave Jenna a sideward glance.

"What¡¯s your real name?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've been calling you 'Wendy' for the past half hour, but it took you some time to register I'm talking to you every time. So I figured old Mark must have given you a name that he thought you would be called based on your appearance."

Jenna made a face. The brown haired young man smiled.

"I know it doesn't make much sense. But he's getting senile, don't blame him."

Jenna thought for a moment. "My name's Jenna…­ but wait.. are you really 'Tom'?"

He smiled at her and held out his hand. 

"Hi Jenna, nice to meet you. I'm Trowa."

_____________________________

TO be continued

Ok um..

Yes, I dun own GW. 

OK to the ppl

**Vylian Li: **a) Haha. I knew you'd say that. :P b)Thanks, I'll try. c) Maybe, but they are good people¡… I mean.. characters. d) Oh they have a purpose…­ dun worry. Actually, I'm beginning to think if Relena is just along for the ride¡…lol. Yes… I'll finish this one…­ Dun worry, I'll finish the other one too…­ I"m just a little…­ behind…­

**ally127: ** Thanks! Keep reading!~

**Bama:** Wah~! Sorry. Hehe, I know they are SUPPOSED to be lovers…­ but…­ trying for a fresh approach could make for something pretty interesting, right? Hehe. 

**Ani Anime: ** Thanks for reading! Thanks for your support!

And if you're reading from fanfiction.net, **please review** and tell me what you think. .


	5. Deep, deep Scars

Scars

Chapter 5: 

Deep, deep Scars

By: Yuy Ren

"Sorry, dude, taking out the trash just ain't my thing." Duo complained as Wufei jerked his head towards the garbage can, motioning Duo to do something about the unpleasant fragrance occupying half of the kitchen. 

Wufei shook his head and continued to slice the potatoes. Nobody had ever thought that Wufei was such a good cook, they assumed the martial arts loving Chinese man would chop the cutting board in half. However as soon as they found out about Wufei's hidden talent as a cook, he somehow became the cooking slave. 

"Well, Maxwell," Wufei muttered as he sliced, "You've got to get rid of it somehow, or this smell is going to merge with these potatoes so that tonight's dinner will taste like that 8 month-old baloney sandwich under your bed."

"EW, man! Really? Ok I'm gone." Duo exclaimed, only half pretending to gag, and took the garbage can with him. Wufei raised an eyebrow and wondered how the braided guy knew what the 8 month old baloney sandwich tasted like unless… ew.

There was a click by the front door and judging by the footsteps, or lack thereof, Wufei concluded that Heero entered the house. Heero's form walking past the kitchen door confirmed Wufei's suspicion. Barely had Heero sat down on the couch when something whacked against his head. Quickly turning around, his military school skills to full alert, he glanced at the object that had bounced off his head and landed by his feet; it was an agenda. His, in fact. He looked up to see Quatre standing by the living room entrance, Duo right behind him. From the position of those two, and the expression on their faces, Heero knew exactly what had happened. Quatre had apparently picked up his agenda from his office at school while he was looking for Heero. Quatre had attempted to throw the book beside Heero, but Duo's sudden pounce and "BOO!" from behind Quatre had caused him to fling it and the book conveniently landed on Heero's head. 

Heero half smirked as his two friends looked like they were ready to hear their death sentence and motioned them to come over.

Quatre realized that the danger had receded, if there was any to begin with, and walked towards Heero, smirking.

"What's this, Heero? Found it on your desk." Quatre smirked. "Ah- not so fast.. I'll read it…. Let's see now… 'you are a very nice person and definitely someone I would like to get to know better. I hope that when you find out who I am, you would feel the same way'….hmm Heero, care to share? Who's it from?"

"I don't know."

"That's Bull!" Duo exclaimed between breaths of "oooooooo~!"s 

"I don't know."

Duo and Quatre stared at him. Even Wufei's constant chopping sound stopped. They waited for an answer.

"I think it's a student of mine."

"No really, Einstein! Which student, dude!"

"I have a suspicion."

They waited.

They waited some more.

"Jenna."

888888888888888888@88888888888888888

Jenna yawned widely as the bell rang. To her amazement, she realized that it was lunch time and to her embarrassment, the realized that she had also slept through half of English. Jenna looked around and noticed that Relena was jiggling her eyebrows at her. Jenna had a wild thought that Relena was trying to send her brain wave messages and picked up her bags to leave class.

"Didn't you get my brain wave messages?" Relena inquired as she followed her friend out the class.

"You have GOT to be kidding."

"DUH!" Relena exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So you delivered the message?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what happened?"

Jenna debated whether or not she should tell Relena that she ran into Mr. Yuy on her way out, and decided to omit that information.

"And nothing. I left, he got the note, everybody's happy."

"A note is it?" came a reply from in front of the two girls. Both of them looked up to see the schools most prized music teacher, Mr. Winner. Hell, even his name sounded promising. Many of the girls took the music course just to be in his class, and many of the girls switched from learning the flute to the violin, just so they could be part of his special _strings ensemble_. Jenna herself didn't switch, she had played the flute for years and didn't see the point in switching. But now, he was looking intently at Jenna and smirked slightly. All the students in the hall stopped to stare at this interesting phenomenon. Mr. Winner never addressed his students unless it was course related and even then, he did not stare like he did at Jenna.

"Ms. Gollins. I would like to have a little chat with you, why don't you join me for lunch."

88888888888@8888888888

Heero had decided not to do anything about Jenna's letter, but Quatre said that he should not leave the girl hanging, especially if he wasn't interested. Heero had been tired that night and casually said "you talk to her, then." And that is exactly what Quatre had decided to do. He will talk to the girl and try to discourage her for Heero. Except the problem was that he had no idea how to approach her. He had never approached a student unless it was course related. After he had found her, he heard her talk about delivering the note. So it really is her! Quatre concluded mentally. Without much thought, he decided to join into the conversation and then conveniently ask her to have lunch with him, where he could approach the topic at his leisure. Quatre pondered about his actions. Would asking his student to lunch seem like he was flirting? He shook his head and laughed it off. [A.N. Were you born without common sense?? .;;;]

88888888888888@8888888888888

Jenna lay awake in bed that night wondering about what had happened. Mr. Winner had asked her out?? No way, he wanted to tell her something, but somehow, the conversation never led to that, especially since he was called away 5 minutes after they sat down for lunch. Apparently, he had a meeting that he forgot about. Jenna sighed, Mr. Winner's forgetful behavior reminds her a lot of Rofis.

Rofis…It had been seven days since Rofis had returned home. It just wasn't normal anymore, Jenna had thought. Rofis would usually stay for about a day or two, three at most. Then, somehow, either his parents and his brother, Deryk, called and apologized, or he just got tired and went home. But Rofis' week long stay told Jenna that something was up and this time, it was something pretty big. It was late already, as Jenna greeted the smiling face of her alarm clock which shone its bright red digits at her; 2:30 AM. She sighed. Her mother was still not home. Jenna had gotten a job at the gas station and hadn't had a chance to talk to her mother about it yet. For the past few days, because of her mother's company expansion, every time she and her parents were both in the same house was only when one was asleep, or when both were. She sighed again, but stopped in mid breath when she heard singing. 

Rofis. 

Jenna got up from her bed and flew up the stairs to the attic. Not bothering to knock, she flung his door open. If Rofis was singing in the middle of the night, it can only be of two reasons; he was either extremely happy or he was extremely drunk.

He was extremely drunk.

Rofis held the liquor bottle close to him, softly humming "Mary had a little lamb." Jenna rushed over and knelt beside the figure sprawled on the attic floor. Rofis stared at her with glazed eyes, and took about three seconds before he acknowledged her existence. 

"Jen." He slurred, "HOW're ya BEEN!!"

"Sh…shh… Rovie, you stink. Where'd you get the liquor?"

"What? I'm not short. Your parent's liquor cabinet isn't as high as you think. You gotta reach, Jen… Just reach. Reach." Rofis slurred as he attempted to grab some piece of air high above the ceiling. Jenna didn't know what to do with her friend. This was the first time she had seen him drunk like that, she had only heard from her mother that Rofis sings when drunk, never actually witnessed it. She tried to pry the bottle out of Rofis' hand, but he held on tightly. She tried harder, but only caused Rofis to swear and yell loudly.

"What are you doing? You want it? You want the bottle? You want everything I have? I have nothing! You've already taken away everything I own, and even didn't give me some of what I SHOULD own… You bastards! You can't take this too! LET GO I SAID!" With that, Rofis gave Jenna a determined shove, causing her to fall back about a meter away from where Rofis lay, her head hitting against the wall. 

The thud from the wall and the realization of what happened suddenly sobered Rofis to a degree of comprehension. He stared at Jenna through his blurred eyes and put the bottle down. Not knowing what to do, Jenna could only stare back. She shook her head, knowing full well that a bruise was starting to form. She held out her hand and tried again. "Rofis, gimme the bottle."

Rofis gave her the bottle, then turned around to face the other wall, sitting in fetal position. Jenna couldn't tell what he was doing and was just about to approach him when she realized he was shivering. Her first thoughts were that he must be cold, but soon it dawned on her that he was actually crying. At this awkward moment, Jenna didn't know what to do. She had never seen Rofis cry before, sure, she had seen him mad, and even saw him smash a window with a desk lamp once, but never cry. She turned and was just about to leave when Rofis started talking, obviously meant for her to hear.

"They took everything away." He managed to say, before he felt a sob come forward, and had to stop to suppress it. Even in his drunken state, there was no way he would blubber outwardly in front of Jenna. Jenna didn't move, but turned to listen.

"Everything I have, Jen. One by one. They're gone. Did you know I was supposed to be transferred to another school? Yeah, that's right, last year, I was supposed to be transferred to some crappy school so the tuition fee to go to AYR High could be spared. Then, four months ago, my parents moved me out of my room. I'm living in the attic now. Haha, no Jen, not like this attic, our attic is freaking cold, and totally messed up, I swear. A week ago, they took away my college funds. Hell, I need that money! You know why Jen? It's all for Deryk! The spared tuition fee was supposed to pay for Deryk's car, my room became his study because he couldn't _ focus _in his. And that college fund is used to double his!" Rofis took a deep and ragged breath before he turned his head to face her. Despite the dim lit room, she noticed the streaks of tears that have left marks on his face.

"Why Jen?" He asked her genuinely, actually expecting and answer.

"Why? Tell me why, Jen? What did I do? Am I that bad? Am I such a bad kid that my parents practically want me out of the house?" Jenna couldn't answer Rofis' questions, but could only shake her head, to confirm that he wasn't bad. His pained expression was contagious, making Jenna come close to tears. 

"Deryk doesn't deserve better! I'm right, aren't I, Jen? That bastard kicks me around all the time and it's always, _always _MY FAULT!" Rofis exclaimed, as he slammed a fist against the floor, making the floor vibrate. 

Before Jenna could respond to it, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she noticed that her mother was standing behind her. Jenna wondered when she got home and for how long she was listening to Rofis. Mrs. Gollins went into the room and picked up the shuddering boy and tucked him into bed. She eyed the liquor bottle and raised an eyebrow but didn't inquire about it. After having tucked Rofis into bed, she planted a gentle kiss onto his forehead and told him to go to sleep, that they will talk in the morning when everything is more clear. Her gentle words made Jenna jealous of Rofis for a second, but she suppressed it before it had a chance to emerge. 

Mrs. Gollins motioned Jenna to follow her as she proceeded down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She sighed, placing the almost empty bottle into the liquor cupboard. Wearily, she motioned Jenna to take a seat and seated herself opposite her daughter. 

"Oh boy, Jen." She muttered. "If only your father wasn't out of town, he could handle that boy better than I can."

It was true, Jenna acknowledged. Father had always been able to make Rofis feel better no matter what the problem was. Every time Rofis showed up at the front steps, Jenna's father would welcome him into the house, they would go somewhere for the entire day and by the end, either Rofis was ready to go home or he would be the very next morning. Jenna's father, as far as Jenna was concerned, was probably the most important and influential person in Rofis' life.

"Well, he's not here is he?" Mrs. Gollins continued. "It's ok, I suppose. I've handled it pretty well."

"Yes, mother, you did. Thank you."

Mrs. Gollins stared at Jenna for a long while. Jenna could tell her mother was debating with herself over whether or not she should tell Jenna something. And that was something pretty important, or else mom wouldn't debate like that.

Apparently, the Tell-Jenna side won and Mrs. Gollins spoke the words that changed things forever. "Honey, your father and I have known Rofis' parents for a really long time. All the way to high school, actually. They were great people. They still are. But events cause people to change. Rofis caused them to change. I hardly talk to them anymore." She sighed, looking deeply depressed.

"I'm sorry mother, I don't seem to understand. What did Rofis do?"

"He was born."

_______________________________

hm…. This chapter started out all happy… I wonder what happened… oh yeah, I planned this, I'm just following my story line… hehe nevermind. 

Now, to all those nice people who read this ficcie! I luv u all!

**Gundam06serenity**: yeah, lol, Trowa. :p~ I know I didn't talk about him in this chapter, but he's one of the pretty darn important ones and expect more about him and Jenna soon. (^_~)

**Vylian Li:** Hm… yes, that future might exist… but now don't you wanna add a forth wheel? Maybe quatre?? :O and there's nothing wrong with going clubbing… but all I know is Duo is NOT going to end up with Hilde in this story.. though I think she'll make a short appearance… dunno yet.

**Mithros:** Thanks for your support! Yeah, lol, that wendy thing was pretty funny… I laughed writing that. This chapter was more heavy hearted (as opposed to light-hearted? Hm…) oh well. Next one's gonna be funny :P

**SaMmi SnEeze:** Yeah I know. I don't know what I'd do if my chem. Teacher was Heero… probably study real hard… (^_^)

**Water Lily2:** Thanks for your support. It's people like you that makes the painful writing task all worthwhile. (lol, it's not really that painful, but you still make it worthwhile :P)

**Bama:** Hehe, well, you never know… Maybe they'll end up together…. This story has some nice twists to it. .

Oh yeah, before I forget… I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did, it wouldn't be categorized under fanfiction…. (_)

Oh yeah… if you're reading from fanfiction.net, please take a second to **review.**


	6. Covering Scars

Scars

Chapter 6

Covering Scars

By: Yuy Ren

Mother's words made it hard for Jenna to sleep for the next few days.

_"He was born?" Jenna had asked in utter confusion._

_"Rofis was loved by his parents very much, Jen.__ Until that year when he turned seven. You remember don't you?" Mother had given her a very sad smile. Before Jenna could inquire more, her mother had left for bed, leaving Jenna to ponder on the event that occurred ten years ago._

Jenna sighed, trying to fall asleep for the last time. It failed. Grunting a sign of defeat, she propped herself up on her elbows and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. Sitting up, she leaned against the wall and began to go over Rofis' seventh birthday party, an event she could never have forgotten.

~~~~~^^~~~~~~

A seven year old Jenna sat on the front porch of Rofis' house, looking at all the kids still playing dodge ball. Jenna had been distracted that day and was knocked out early in the game. She looked about her, seeing the parents of the kids sitting in the backyard, talking in something that sounded like complex English. 

"Jen?" 

Jenna looked around to see a seven, no, now eight-year-old Rofis standing in front of her, grinning. The party hat, which was too big, slid over his eyes. Pushing it up with one hand, he sat down beside her. 

"I got knocked off the game." He stated, smiling again. "Well I guess it doesn't matter, it's the last game anyway. Mom said my friends should be leaving now."

With those words, he looked up into the sky, glazing at the reddish hue tinted by the evening sun. Suddenly, he turned his head to her, with an excited expression. 

"Hey, you want to see something cool? Come on!" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her arm and led her down the street. Jenna had to run extra fast just to keep up with Rofis' excited leaps. Before she knew it, they were in the forest situated at the end of the street. He let go of her hand and walked around, as if he was looking for a specific tree. 

He was. 

Having found it, he gazed up and pointed at a branch.

"See over there?" He noted, "There's a nest over there. Deryk and I found it a few days ago. There are little birds in there. Come on." He motioned her towards the tree. Seeing the she didn't understand what it is that he wanted, he demonstrated by starting to climb up. 

"Rovy, are you CRAZY? Don't climb that, you're going to get in trouble."

Rofis looked down at a panic stricken Jenna. As the orange rays of the evening sun penetrated the green blanket of leaves, Rofis smiled down at her and told her not to worry. Jenna could only remember that he had looked angelic.

Without much afterthought, Jenna proceeded to climb after Rofis and being a very flexible child, she soon caught up to him. He stopped climbing and pointed.

"See over there?"

Jenna did. Inside a nest, there were five oval eggs, bathing in the orange glow of the forest. Before she could ask what kind of bird it was, Rofis began to speak.

"Well I don't know what kind of bird it is. So don't bother asking. But you know what? I was thinking about it. See that bird over there, on that branch? It's watching us. That's one of the parents. Parents are pretty cool, they always watch over their children. They built the nest too, and every hour or so, they come back with food."

Jenna noticed, by the detail of Rofis' explanation, that he had come here very often. He continued to speak, "Yeah, I come here pretty often. But if you think about it, for the children, the parents build the basic fudmation, until they grow up." Rofis concluded his speech, being very proud of the fact that he had used a big word like 'foundation'. Jenna was surprised at Rofis' philosophical way of thinking. She leaned over to get a closer look and placed her foot on a branch in front of her.

It snapped. 

Without a second of advanced notice, she began to slip. She gave out a shriek. Rofis, acting fast, pulled her back onto the branch and Jenna grabbed the trunk, turning to give Rofis a thankful smile. 

However he was no longer there. 

Whilst pulling Jenna back, he had lost his balance and was falling to the ground. 

Jenna didn't remember what happened next. The next few hours were a rush of conflicting and complicated emotions. Fear, anger, sadness all in one package. She only remembered that somehow they got rescued, that Rofis had gone the hospital, that she didn't see him for the next two months.  

~~~^^~~~

88888888888@888888888888

Staring at the third plaque he had received, Trowa sighed. Old Mark sure knew how to handle things. Try to make the employer look good by giving them cheap pieces of wood with "Employee of the Month" written on them. You start to notice they don't mean anything when Mark gives out one every week. 

Mark snuck up from behind Trowa and tapped him on the back, making him jump. He held out his hand, in it was a plaque. Trowa eyed it suspiciously. 

"Mark, you already gave me one today." Trowa commented, waving his as evidence.

"S'not for you, Tom. S'for Wendy. Give it to her for me, will ya? I'm not going to be in this afternoon." With that, Mark handed the plaque and turned around to leave.

8888888888@888888888888

Jenna was probably the only person on earth dressing and running down the street at the same time. She was late for work because a certain exam for a certain chemistry class went into overtime. She hastily put on her visor, her apron… wait, she took the apron off and pulled the gas station t-shirt on over her tank top before she pulled on the apron again. She took no notice of the people staring at her as she raced down the street and turned the corner. 

She stopped panicking and slowed down to a jog as she observed that Trowa was covering for her. He noticed her and waved. Something was in his hand. A piece of wood?

"Here's your piece of wood." Trowa exclaimed as soon as they were in hearing distance. "Treasure it."

"Excuse me?" Jenna asked, not knowing what a piece of wood would do her any good. Then she looked at it. "Employee of the Month: Wynde"

Before she could open her mouth to ask why she received an employee of the month plaque on the same month as Tina did or why her fake name was spelled wrong, Trowa placed a finger on her lips to shush her. He grinned.

"Two things, Jenna. Actually, they all come up to one. Senility and lack of spelling skills that tend to plague the senile."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm done covering for you. You REALLY need to get married to more people." He commented, but then puckered his lips as if in deep thought. "Actually, I don't think I'd want to share you with anyone else." With that, he gave a wink and left to answer another worker's call. 

Jenna stared after him and placed a hand on her lips, where the touch of his finger still lingered. Could he possibly be flirting? Jenna thought. 

She chuckled.

Nah.

88888888888@888888888888

Lying in the bed, Rofis stared at the ceiling of the attic. He rubbed his eyes. They were dry and itched like mad. Giving a cry of frustration, he sat up. Wearily, he walked over to the mirror by the door and gave himself a long hard stare. 

"This is what you've become, Rove." He muttered to himself, looking utterly disappointed. "You're some poor loser hiding in someone else's attic, afraid to face everything and everybody." He laughed bitterly at his sorry state. 

There was a knock on the door. Wondering who could be there at this time, since Jenna and her mom were both out working, he unlocked the door and opened it. He stared at the man who stood in front of him and felt like he was going to collapse, but to save face, he stood his ground. 

"Hey, Mr. Gollins." He backed up from the door, slowly so as not to fall and expose his weakness. Mr. Gollins entered the room and closed the boor behind him with one swift motion. 

Rofis had always admired this stable man. Mr. Gollins was always sure in whatever he did. All his words were meaningful, all his advices were helpful, and all his decisions, when acted upon, came to excellent results. Rofis had vowed when he was ten that he would become a man just like Mr. Gollins. So far, it hasn't been working. 

"It's really good to see you again, Rofis." Mr. Gollins began, examining Rofis with his eyes. "You look well, is what I would like to say, but you're looking rather pitiful." 

Rofis gave a snort and leaned against a wall. He gave Mr. Gollins a hard look.

"It's been kind of shitty for me, recently."

"I don't doubt that." Mr. Gollins countered, without missing a beat. "It's been kind of shitty for me too. I'd switch with you if I could, but I can't, so I'll just have to deal with my problems. The first thing I need to do is know exactly what it is that I want to accomplish, then the most rational way to do it. And whatever it is I do-" Mr. Gollins stopped short, waiting for Rofis to finish his sentence.

"I do it with my chin up." Rofis finished. "I know."

"Good. Now if your done sulking, come downstairs and we'll do something together, catch a movie maybe." With those words, Mr. Gollins exited the room and purposefully left the door open, meaning for Rofis to follow. 

'Whatever you do, do it with your chin up.' Feeling the power of the words, he lifted his chin, smiled, and preceded down the stairs.

888888888888@8888888888888

Reading up the in new changed in the curriculum, Heero sat in the teacher's office. The door connecting the teacher's office and the hallway was open, since one of the teachers didn't close it on his way out. Heero shook his head at the stupidity of that action. Any minute now, the students would pile out the classrooms and the chaos that is usually just restricted to the hallway will pour into the office. He got up and walked towards to door. Already, he could hear some students come out of their classrooms, those that were dismissed early. He reached the door and looked out into the already filled hallway. Nodding at some of the students who muttered their hello's to him, he proceeded to close the door. However, a snippet of a conversation told him to do otherwise. 

"Hey did you hear?" A girl exclaimed. She whispered something into her friend's ear. 

"NO WAY! JENNA'S GOING OUT WITH HIM?" The friend who had just received the news exclaimed and both squealed in excitement.

Heero froze. What is going on? How did a rumor like that spread? And so quickly? Was is Jenna who spread it? Without giving it a second thought. He rushed over to the two receding figured of the girls. He had to weave through the crowd.

"Excuse me. Cindy?"

The girl named Cindy turned around, she looked confused, but still flushed from the excitement of her friend's news.

"What is it that you just said? Repeat it."

"Mr. Yuy? … Um… wait… Oh yeah, I said, 'Jenna's going out with him?'"

"I see. Well it's just a rumor." Heero stated. Cindy looked so confused that he reluctantly elaborated. 

"I have no such relationship with my student."

There was a silence. A teacher NOT avoiding rush hour in the hallway was already a very surprising thing, but this just added more flavor to the soup.

"Sir." Cindy stammered, not knowing the right thing to say. "I was referring to Mr. Winner."

____________________________

To be Continued

Hehe, yay, finally done this chapter. I think this chapter is a lot lighter on a mood scale than the previous one.

Um. Yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing, wish I did, even prayed for it, but since it's not true and probably will never happen. I've given up that dream of owning Gundam Wing and am satiated with just owning this fanfic.

Now, to the wonderful, wonderful reviewers:

**gundam06serenity: ** Yes, leaving it as "He was born." Was not the nicest thing I could have done. :P~  But yeah, to tell you the truth, I didn't know what to write after it, so my choice was to leave it.

**Water Lily2:** Yes, lol, a cliffie. Personally, I don't write cliffhangers like that. More like the one for this chapter is my style. Oh well. Thanks for your support and please keep reading. ^^

**Bishie**** Lovers 'R' Us: Hm, personally, I'm not anti-Relena, but I can see from why many people are. Oh well, she's a character, so I guess I should make use of her. Although I didn't in this chapter. :P**

**Gothic****Valley**** Girl: Cool, thanks for supporting me!! I hope you'll keep reading and keep liking it. (^_^)v**

**Bama****:  *GRIN* Thanks for your review! I hope you'll like this story just the way it is. But seriously, never know what will happen. I don't even know ^_^**

**Vylian**** Li:  Ok, Vyl, to tell you the truth, the Dark twisted twist was supposed to be placed LATER in the story. But it just sorta flowed out at that time and I didn't want to change it. That's why there was such a jump in the mood. *shrug* oh well. :p~~**

If you're reading from fanficiton.net, please take a moment to **review**. .


	7. Painful Scars

Scars

Chapter 7

 Painful Scars

By: Yuy Ren

_"Hey Kid, you better be careful. You could have fallen in there." …. "Kid??"…. "Hey, are you still alive?" Slowly, he opened his eyes. There was a diffused ray of light coming from behind a figure. Slowly, the figure came into focus. It was a boy, around the age of 16, he looked tough for his age, but still slender. The shock of blonde hair reflected the penetrating sunlight that pierced through his eyes. He shut them, opened them, and blinked a few times. The 16 year old boy hovering over him came into view again. This time, his hands were outstretched. _

_"That was a nasty fall you took. You better be more careful." He said with concerning eyes, "you could have fallen in THERE." The boy jerked a finger at the deep hole left by the construction workers after a day of hard work. It was early afternoon, he noted, and there were tons of debris around him. The evidence of his surrounding suggested that he was working at this construction site, slipped off the building and nearly fell into a giant whole inches behind him. He took the outstretched hand and propped himself up. Staring at the older blonde haired boy for a while, he managed a weak "thank you.". Glad to hear him speak, the blonde boy shook his head lightly and smiled. "Don't mention it. Name's Solo, and if you're going to be hanging around here, you'll hear plenty about me."_

__

_He was racing through high planes of grass. There was a voice behind him. "Yo! Kid, wait up!" It was Solo. He was racing after him. Smiling to himself and his long brown hair flowing behind him, he raced forward. There's no way ol Sol's gonna be me he thought seconds before he was tackled by the older boy. I was wrong. were his last thoughts before he burst into laughter. Solo was 18 now. His best friend._

__

_There was no one there. Nobody came to see that shock of blonde hair. He was the only one. Solo was known by everyone. Everyone was Solo's buddy, but why was nobody here? Why didn't anybody else bother to show up? Was Solo really not that important? It was said that the cause was a contagious virus. It kills people, and there was no cure for people who can't at least afford a Mercedes from pocket money. No cure for the common person. Everybody isolated Solo. He was like a plague, nobody wanted to be near him. Except that one boy who Solo had met at the construction site, Duo. Solo was 18 now. His best friend. _

__

_Work was tedious. Waiters at night clubs don't get a lot of respect either. At least people can appreciate the talent of holding 12 glasses in one hand. There was a new customer. Must be someone who just passed legal drinking age and wanted to see what the club interior looked like. The braided boy walked over to him, gave him a glass to see his reaction. The other boy drank it without hesitancy. He didn't turn red. Hm Maybe he's not as inexperienced as I thought Duo wondered as he handed him another glass and pulled over a chair to sit beside him since his shift had ended. That boy didn't talk much, but he gave out a familiar feeling. He was not Solo, not even close. But somehow, he provided the same comfort just to be around. Heero was his name, as it was the only thing he found out that night. Heero was 20 then. He became his best friend._

__

A jolting alarm set Duo body on fire as he jumped hastily out of bed. Shaking himself off the odd feeling, he glanced at the alarm. It was 6 AM. Duo shook his head and realized that his bangs were plastered onto his face by sweat. He touched his shirt with a hand and grimaced at the damp feel and gave out a deep sigh. Damn, Solo dreams keep on giving me a depressed feeling for the day, and I still have to go job hunting. Chuckling at the image of a employer happily interviewing a person under a thundercloud, he got up and headed for the shower.

As hot water droplets bombarded his body, a new thought came into Duo's mind. He couldn't place it anywhere but somehow, he felt that this Solo dream was different, there was something else. Another part that he was missing. Feeling the blank in his mind, he gave out a small yelp of frustration and surprise as the hot water suddenly turned cold.

88888888888888888888888

"OY WHO FLUSHED TOILET?" Quatre could hear Duo scream in the next room. The bathroom had an interesting design. Because the apartment was created for sharing individuals, the bathroom at the main hallway, was divided into two. One had a toilet and the other one the shower, each with their individual sinks. That way, if one person was in the shower, others could at least visit the porcelain seat. However, because this was a modification added on later, water flow seem to come through the same main pipe, creating interesting water sharing mishaps whenever two bathrooms were occupied. These things can not even be predicted. Quatre was a little surprised over the fact that Duo was up at 6:30 in the morning. Duo's usual day does not start until noon, considering he doesn't work. Perhaps Duo is actually going to find a job now? Quatre was puzzled over the fact. But why? Duo's never worked before… well ever since I've known him. Why the sudden change?

8888888888888888888888

Relena buried her head in her pillow and gave out a frustrated moan. News around school spread fast and if a rumor can be spread out to the entire school population of 5000 people in one day, that means there were many eyewitness reports going on at the same time. And that means the rumor is probably true. Relena sighed, sinking into her pillow and nearly bursting into tears. How could she have betrayed me like this? Jenna, what happened to the letter I asked you to deliver? You said "Mission Accomplished." But now this? How can that be? Why are you dating both Mr. Winner and Mr. Yuy????!?!.......I hate you.

She was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. Hesitantly, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She muttered, sniffing at little.

"…"

"Yeah… I heard it."

"NO! I didn't know!"

"I swear."

"Of course I'm pissed… She IS my best friend after all!"

"well.. WAS."

"No.. I mean.. Yeah.. Oh… I don't know."

"Yes, I told you already. I'm angry at her. First by not telling me about it and by stealing awa-.. never mind."

"Yes! Totally!"

"..uh… yeah…. Sure… Nono, I'll do it."

"Ok. Bye."

888888888888888888888

Rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep, Jenna opened her eyes to stare at the mess about her. She was sitting at her desk in her room. Who had woken her? Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her. Slowly, she turned around and stared at her mother's angry face. She managed a weak grin. Her mother obviously wasn't very happy about Jenna drooling on her homework.

"Hey." She greeted her mother, smiling defensively.

"Um.. Mom? Can you stop shaking your head and tapping your foot?"

"Um… OK.. you just stand there and pout. I have to go to school."

You'd think having a daughter who wakes up early to study is enough for mom (even a daughter who falls asleep whilst studying). Jenna shook her head at that thought just as the door-bell rang.

Hastily packing her bag, she raced down the stairs and out the front door to greet her waiting friend, Rofis. He was leaning against the wall outside her house and gave her a smile as she came out of the house with half a sandwich still sticking out of her face.

"Did you study for the chem. Quiz?" Rofis inquired, knowing full well what the answer would be, considering he's talking to Jenna.

"You know full well what the answer is, Rove, considering it's me you're talking to." Jenna replied. Jenna had noticed the change in Rofis' spirit. It has been about four days since Rofis had left her house. Her father's influence on Rofis was something Jenna would never be able to comprehend. For all she knew, her father could have cast a spell on Rofis for he packed his bags and left for home the very same day her father came home. It wasn't because Rofis wished to avoid her father, not at all. In fact, Mr. Gollins was probably Rofis' best friend, probably even before Jenna. Jenna had never figured out what her mother meant when she said _"He was born."_ She debated on questioning her father, but she had a feeling a straight answer was out of the question. However if Rofis was fine, then Jenna thought that perhaps, no matter how curious she was, that it may be better that she didn't know. Maybe time will tell.

Things seemed normal now. Rofis was back to his old self and things were finally settling down.

"Things are stirring up again, Jen." Rofis commented.

Damn you, Rove, You HAVE to contradict my every thought? "What's up this time?" Jenna inquired, half curious, half making conversation.

"Well, you'll probably not like this one much, but this one's about you."

"Me?" Jenna eyed him suspiciously.

Rofis grinned. "Hah, so it's true that the subject of a rumor is always the last one to find out."

"Duh! You'd never SPEAD a rumor TO the subject…! Now tell me!" Jenna inquired, completely curious.

"OK, but you gotta tell me HONESTLY the truth."

"Yeah yeah." She muttered, finishing up the sandwich.

"Rumor has it," Rofis stopped for dramatic tension. "that you're dating Mr. Winner and Mr. Yuy and that—Whoa Jenna! Don't choke!" Rofis abruptly stopped talking as he patted Jenna's back, who was bent over, trying not to choke on a piece of sandwich.

"SAY WHAT?"

"That's the rumour." Rofis declared, trying hard to contain his grin.

"EW! Really??" Jenna croaked, then suddenly something dawned on her; Relena's NOT going to like this. "Rove! What if Relena thinks this is true? She's gonna HATE me!"

"Aw come on!" Rofis contered lazily, "this thing'll blow over in a few days, just wait it out. When you go to school and everyone sees that there's absolutely nothing.. I still don't know how people got this idea… ah, they'll stop pretty soon." Rofis said as he opened the front door of the school to allow Jenna to enter.

SPLAT

Jenna was blind. She couldn't see anything but a dark green. It stung her eyes. She screamed. She could feel someone beside her trying to steady her. Rofis. She was sure it was Rofis. He was always there for her. She could hear his voice.

"JEN! Yo, you ok?"

Jenna wiped her eyes with her right sleeve, then stared at it. Her white blouse was smeared with green stuff. It was paint, she noted. Poster paint. The only cheap non-washable paint that the school possessed. Who?

"Who did this?" Jenna muttered with her head down. It was so soft that Rofis barely caught it. Rofis looked around. He kicked himself for not looking for the source of the paint. Instead, he had all this eyes on Jenna and trying to help her. He looked around now as a crowd of people were starting to gather, but there was no one to point fingers to.

"Jen, I'm sorry. I don't know. I didn't see." Rofis whispered to Jenna as she tried to wipe more paint off her face with her already tainted sleeves. Without a second thought, Rofis took off his sweater, leaving him in a red Nike T-shirt, and started to help her wipe off the paint.

Slowly, the snickering crowd dispersed.

8888888888888888888888888888

Quatre jerked as he heard the scream. He hurriedly rushed out of the office and ran to the origin of the shriek. It came from the school's front foyer. As the foyer came into view, he could already see a crowd of people gathering. If someone was in trouble, why are they not helping? Why are they just gathering around? This isn't some kind of circus show! Only when he got closer, did he gain full knowledge of what had happened. There stood Jenna, covered in green paint. Without thinking, he began to rush over to help- when someone stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Quatre whirled around to see who was preventing him to help a student. It was Heero. Quatre eased and gave him a questioning look.

Heero glanced at Jenna and Rofis, then at Quatre.

"Don't bother." He told Quatre.

"Your helping will only worsen the situation."

"What? Heero, are you ok? How can a teacher's help worsen this?"

"Not a teachers help; Yours and mine. Let someone else handle it. Call Wufei if you're worried. He's in the Gym."

88888888888888888888888888

Smiling at Wufei, who handed her a cup of water, Jenna sat in the Phys. Ed. Office, staring at her tainted clothes. Rofis' sweater was smeared with green paint as she stared at it in her lap. Mr. Chang had come to the scene soon after and led her here. He was now fumbling for something in the nearby closet. Jenna had always wondered about the teachers at AYR High. This mid term, they were ranked the school with the youngest teachers. Jenna supposed it was a good thing, since this way the teachers would be able to connect more with the students and perhaps teach something that will go into the think skulls of the average high school student. But then again Jenna thought, contradicting her initial theory. then again, you get people who can't seem to see these young teachers as the authority figure. Take this guy in front of me for an example. If a parent came and asked to speak to Mr. Chang and see that he looked no older than their 17 year-old-son, they'll have some doubts on his ability to teach.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mr. Chang asked for the fifth time. He was searching so hard in the closet that Jenna was beginning to be curious of what he was looking for.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a prank, I guess." Rofis had said that it probably had something to do with the rumor going around. He had also said that there must be a lot of jealous girls in the school. And he's probably right. Jenna concluded. Besides, there's nothing she can do for now, until she catches who actually did this. 'Girls that like Quatre and/or Heero really don't rule that many out.

"I'll have you know that the behavior is not acceptable and whoever did this will be dealt with." Mr. Chang told her.

"Do they know who did it?"

:He eyed her and grinned. "Some teachers in this school are like detectives, they can move around unnoticed and get any kind of information."

"Oh?" Jenna inquired, then remembered how Mr. Yuy had popped out of nowhere when she was delivering Relena's note. I guess he's right.

"Here." Mr. Chang nudged her with something soft… like a piece of cloth. It was a grey sweater. From the looks of it, it had been buried in that closet for some time. "Put this on, take off that green stuff."

She accepted the sweater and unfolded it. It was the AYR High Baseball Team sweater. It had AYR written in front of it with big proud letters and a picture of a ….pig?

"Pig?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I see you're not very active in the school Physical Education department, are you?"

"Actually, I am. I'm in the badminton team; we had a match last Tuesday." Jenna countered, somewhat offended, then stopped to think, "But you're right. I don't know much about the other teams' whereabouts."

Mr. Chang nodded in what can only be translated as 'See? I was right.'

"Well for your information, Ms. Gollins, the baseball team is called the piglets. Eheh! Before you laugh, I'll have you know that we're currently in the finals. Don't make fun of a team because of its name." Wufei told her. Seeing that she was about to burst into laughter, he had to think of something quick to put her in her place. Heck, if it were HIS choice, he'd die first before naming his team The Piglets. But it wasn't exactly his choice; it was just tough luck that the school principal is a farmer's son. He'd have called it something cooler, like The Rockets.

"Don't just a book by it's cover, hence don't judge a Team by it's name. For example, what's the Badminton team called?"

"The Rockets."

Damn. Mumbling something under his breath he motioned her to hurry up and change the shirt.

Jenna eyed him weirdly. "Um.. Here?"

Wufei looked at her, and then rolled his eyes. "Well if you WANT, for which case I'll step outside" he grinned. "But I think the change room behind you is a good idea."

8888888888888888888888888

Rofis exited the school building form the rear doors. He was worried about Jenna, but Mr. Chang seemed to be able to handle the situation pretty well. When Mr. Gollins took him out and they had the chat, Rofis had moved back home. He had thought that everything would go back to its usual self. But now, he felt even angrier than he did before. Setting a foot inside that house and facing his brother and parents just makes his blood boil.

"Yo." Came a voice from above Rofis. He looked up and blinked as the sun went straight into his eyes. Squinting, a silhouette which he recognized was sitting on the roof of the school. The back end of the school had an interesting design, where there is an entire stretch the length of the school that had an extended first floor, which made the roof of the back of the school only one story high.

"Yo, Rofis!" The voice called again. "Come on, up."

With a  leap, Rofis grabbed the side and the silhouette pulled him up. Rofis realized that were was someone else there too. "Hey Carmen… Sanji. I'm here."

"Ya we can see that. You're such a dork." Carmen muttered as he fumbled in his pockets and took out a pack of cigarettes. He took one out and handed the package to Sanji, who repeated the process and tossed it to Rofis.

Rofis eyed the package. "Guys, I don't.." _You're such a dork._ "..Thanks." He took one out.

-

AHHH, this is the LONGEST chapter by far --;;; hehe, I guess that's ok since I didn't update for a really long time.

OK now to those people that have supported me .:

**Mithros****:** Heero did put his foot in his mouth…. And more trouble to follow with that too… just can't fit everything in one chapter --;;

**gundam06serenity: **Sorry about that, I end thinks like that when I don't know what more to write :P

**SaMmi**** SnEeze:** I'm glad you like it. Keep supporting me J

**Bama****:** Yeah… actually, I wish I named Rofis :P  I think it's a cool name.

**Sakura123:** Sorry about that… well I'm glad you still liked it.

**Vylian**** Li: **--;; Vyl, don't confuse yourself, la!

**akira**** shinamori :** Well you see, he fell out of the tree trying to save Jenna. This caused him (one would think) to break a few bones and such. Let's just say that that Hospital visit changed his life.!! That's a pretty big hint :P

**Water Lily2: ** Yeah.. but I didn't write anything about Heero at all in this chapter. Lol, but I will in the next.. ahh… so many loose ends.. have to tie up..

**Gothic****Valley**** Girl: ** Now that is GREAT (). Please keep supporting me.

And if you're reading from fanfiction.net.. please take a moment to tell me what you think my **reviewing**. 


	8. Scars: Confusion

Scars

Chapter 8

Scars: Confusion

By: Yuy Ren

"Did you see the substitute deejay?" Duo hollered over the music. The club was especially loud today. It's totally obvious that there was a different deejay tonight; one that liked to tune it up. Quatre cupped his ears in an I-can't-hear-you gesture.

"I said, DID YOU SEE THE SUB DEEJAY?"

"oh." Quatre shook his head, knowing that since screaming was not his forte, trying to communicate with words would be pointless.

"Well ya should check her out… yeah it's a girl. Whew. HOT. Come on!" Duo gestured Quatre to follow him. Quatre shook his head, made a dismissive gesture, and closed his eyes. His thoughts go back to Jenna. The poor girl being picked on. Any fool would notice what she's going through. Yet, any fool knows that nobody can really stop it and if Quatre or Heero tried, that would just reinforce the rumor. Quatre twitched, he felt a stare coming from the other side of the table. He opened his eyes to face Heero. Yep, Heero was staring.

"What?" Quatre mouthed.

Heero shook his head, took a napkin by the table and started to scribble on it with a pen that he carried in his pocket. Quatre looked on puzzled.

Heero double clicked his pen upon completion of his note-on-napkin, handed it to Quatre and rested the pen behind his ear in one swift motion.

_Don't worry too much. It'll blow over. Worry about marking all those exams and leave it to me._

Leave it to him? What can he do? Quatre was just about to ask as Heero handed him another napkin.

_I'll work it out. I'll stop it from the source._

The source? Does that mean he knows who started it? Another napkin.

_Yeah, I do. So don't worry alright?_

Quatre smiled and nodded.

888888888888888888888888

"Close your eyes."  Trowa commanded and shook his head lightly as Jenna gave him a weird look. "Just do it. I promise I won't ..like… spill water on your or something cruel." Jenna flinched as she remembered the green paint incident, followed by cold water, then that day where spit balls were flying from all directions… yet still, every time she looked around, nobody looked even slightly suspicious. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and waited. … and waited… and waited….Hm… things were starting to feel fishy when she didn't hear him say anything more. She slowly opened her eyes. And stared directly into Trowa's deep green eyes.. merely inches away from her face. She yelped and jumped backwards, pushing him away. He looked at her puzzled and laughed heartily.

"Hey hey, relax, Jen. I wasn't gonna do something funny, I swear. It's just that… I was wondering how long you can keep your eyes closed like that… I just leant forward to observe.. I swear." Trowa lied. And if you didn't open your eyes right then, I wouldn't have been able to refrain from k-

"Well it's NOT funny!" Jenna muttered, infuriated. "I was looking forward to the 'surprise' all day and what the hell was that?? THAT was the surprise? You disappoint me, Trowa Barton!"

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Waiting for the surprise ALL DAY?" He smirked. "and what exactly did you have in mind that the 'surprise' would be." please say something along the lines of  'I like you'

"A raise."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I seriously thought Mark told you to tell me that I got a raise… considering Mark only talks to me through you."

More like I offer to be the go-between…but ok

Trowa walked towards her briskly and held out two rectangular slips of paper.

"Not exactly a raise," He commented. "In fact, they look more like Movie tickets…since its what they are. Care to join me Saturday?"

Jenna glared at him. "I don't know… what if your girlfriend misunderstands."

"You don't have to worry about that, considering I don't have a girlfriend." Is she dense??

"I don't know… I don't want others to misunderstand, thinking that you're asking me out."

she IS dense! Trowa blinked a few times… with a smile on his face.  Then he handed her one of the tickets. "At least think about it, huh? You've got four days. Later." With those words, Trowa left to relieve Tina from Cashier 1.

8888888888888888888888888

_Heero__ stared at the nervous girl standing in front of her. She glanced around as if unsure of where to place her glance. They were in the teacher's lounge and the girl really didn't feel comfortable being in a room full of teachers. It was noisy enough so nobody would pay attention to their conversation and crowded enough to make them inconspicuous. The best place to talk in private with a student and not be given the is-he-doing-what-I –think-he's-doing glare. Heero chuckled at the thought… ah, the complications of high school. Snapping back to reality, he addressed the girl._

_"Relena, how long have you known Jenna?" _

_"Three years," Relena mumbled, startled at hearing Jenna's name._

_"Three years. Have you guys ever fought?"_

_ "Mr. Yuy." Relena stated firmly, gathering courage as a small flame ignited within her. "I don't think this is your concern. My friendship with others doesn't should not matter to a chemistry teacher."_

_"But as soon as it starts to affect Jenna and your performance in my class, it does become my business." He stated, not missing a beat. "I know you're involved in the planning of Jenna's harassment, are you not?"_

_"NO!" Relena replied instantly. "I mean… sir.. this is very difficult to say to you."_

_"Why? Because Jenna had to deliver your note to me? Because I had mistaken it to be hers? Because you think there's something going on between Jenna and I?" god, I canNOT believe I'm saying this. Quatre would flip if he heard me talk so much in one day, not to mention waobut such a fragile topic._

_Relena__ was left speechless. She didn't know whether to confirm what he had said or to deny it. Nothing he said was wrong.. but it certainly wasn't correct either. "Mr. Yuy. I … I received a phone call later that day, the day when the rumor spread. I was mad at her, sure. But… I wouldn't do something as cruel as that. I swear."_

_"But why is it that you don't talk to her anymore?"_

_"That's… I … She…"_

_"She?__ What about Jenna?"_

_"No.. not Jenna… She.. she…Sheila."_

Heero smiled at the girl in front of him. Once again, he was back in the teacher's lounge, where the atmosphere was much like when he had the chat with Relena. Only this time... It's not Relena.

"Sheila Cheng."

"Yes sir?"

"What do you think of Jenna Gollins? Good girl? Good friend?"

"She's alright." Sheila stated flatly as she stared at the ceiling.

"Hm… Now, I don't understand why such a good friend would be bullied. And where were you when it all happened? Shouldn't you be there to help?"

"I didn't say she's my friend, sir. You did."

Heero closed his eyes and leant back against his chair. This is getting nowhere.

"Lets cut to the chase, did you, or did you not, plan the attacks on Jenna Gollins?"

"…."

There was no response. He waited. Tapped his foot a few times and stared at his watch to irritate her. Anger usually brings out the truth in people.

"She deserved it, alright? She's always so high and mighty, scoring the best in everything. Everyone likes her and she doesn't even see it. People try hard to get your attention sir, but it just seems to fall on her lap." Heero was taken aback by her words. He knew he was popular.. but… "She doesn't have to work for anything she gets, it's always been like that. I hate her, alright?"

"No. It's not alright. And it's not alright for you to be screaming in the middle of teacher's lounge either. Especially on a topic that I think you'd much rather have kept you yourself."

888888888888888888888

Searching frantically for the ringing phone under her mess on her desk, Jenna received her first paper cut in two years. She picked up the phone that had been patiently ringing. "Jen, here."

"…."

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Jenna raised an eyebrow. That voice sounded awfully familiar

"I'm sorry, Jen."

"Relena?" Jenna could hear sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry."

After a long phone call, Jenna hung up the phone feeling stressed and relieved at the same time. So Relena had been blackmailed into ignoring her. Well, no use crying over something that's done and over with.

RIIING. Jenna jumped at the sudden sound and picked up the phone.

"Relena? It's ok. Don't worry."

It wasn't Relena.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. Is this the Gollins Residence?" Jenna's heart skipped a beat. Bad feeling.

"Yes sir. What's going on?"

"You are on the emergency contact list of one Rofis Cablinor."

Bad feeling growing…

"Yes Sir. That would be correct. What's going on?"

"I'd tell you to calm down ma'am.. but.. Mr. Rofis Cablinor was just sighted. They were caught robbing a gas station just north of here. He was with two other guys. We've caught them but Mr. Cablinor got away. Would you by any chance know where he's headed?"

WAA! Sorry for not having written anything for a very very very VERY long time --;;;

My fault my fault.. I really really hope I didn't lose all my readers L

**Ally Bama:** Yeah, I admit my story is very slow moving… I think it's in the way I write… I've been trying to change it.. but so far… all attempts have been futile L

**Sakura123:** Hehe, yeah. Duo's not playing much of a role now… although in the planning stages… he was a main one

**Water Lily2:** Yeah.. the shower thing happens to a lot of people :P

**Mithros****:** Well… now we know who threw the paint… man, I really should pay attention to planning… this is turning out to be different than planned :P

**Gothic****Valley**** Girl**: Yeah… same here L

**Krazy**** Girl:** Yeah? I think it's much like a soap opera thing too… actually… I think I developed the idea for this story after watching this soap.. hmm…


End file.
